Avox Commandos
Avox Commandos Use Scorched Earth Tactics To Overwhelm And Destroy Their Enemies From Within You Don't Need A Weatherman To Know Which Way The Wind Blows Our Founding Document Is Not A Get Out of Jail Free Card There Are Certain Inalienable Human Rights That Are Not To Be Infringed It's Been Our Experience That If Your An Illegal Immigrant or Foreign Terrorist Sleeper Cell You Can Promote Whatever You Want And Get Anything You Want But If Your An American Who Loves Their Country The Only Future You Got To Look Forward To Is Life Prison Sentence And Possibility of Parole Which Will Then of Course Be Violated And Still Count As Life In Prison A Certain Level of Limited Autonomy Has To Be Maintained In Order To Have A Functional Society An Avox is a person who has been punished for being a rebel against the Capitol; a traitor or a deserter. Most Avox Are Detained indefinitely At Various Black Sites Throughout Panem Most of These Black Sites Are Also Located On A Bay or In The Woods Avox Are Also A Slave Labor Force Used For Asteroid Mining People do not speak to Avox unless giving them an order. They spend their lives serving the Capitol at the lowest class; they are slaves The People of Panem Have No Concept of Autonomy Political Freedom Has Never Existed For Americans Avox Expect Nothing Great From Panem The Avox Adopted Sharia Law In Favor of Women For Equality of autonomy All Avox Know That Equality Does Not Exist Anywhere And That There's Always A Centralized Leadership Message To The Deep State There's Always A Centralized Leadership or Chain of Command There's No Such Thing As "Decentralized" Leadership We Brought Down Three of Your Reichs During The World Wars We Know All Final Approval Comes From The President Not The Voters We Know What You Are What Flag Your Loyal To And Even If You Take Us Down A Trillion More Terrorists Will Rise In Our Place You Are Our Enemy Past Present And Future We Know You Did The First Holocaust And Are Now Planning A Second Holocaust Against The American People We Will Not Stop At Anything We Will Defeat You Because You Don't Need A Weatherman To Know Which Way The Wind Blows Just Follow The Law Someone Wants Americans Dead It Shows In The Regulation It Shows In The Money Trail The Evidence Is There We Don't Consider Ourselves Part of Weather Underground But We Do Agree With Their Methods Colonialism Is A War Crime Societies And Status Quo Don't Change Without Motivation You Can't Prevent Terrorism Only Attempt To Contain It Until A Proper Resolve Can Be Established The Goal of Counter-Terrorism Should Always Be De-Escalation Most Terrorist Related Actions Are Motivated By Unresolved Problems Efforts Should Focus On Resolving The Problems And Removing The Motivations For Terrorism In Our Generation Terrorism Tactics Should Focus On Peaceful Assembly The Enemy Is Not Benevolent And It Will Show It's True Colors Eventually By Refusing To Do Anything In Support of Any American Political Idea You Are Making A Political Statement Because What You Are Saying With Your Lack of Action Is You Lack Knowledge To Make An Informed Un-Coerced Decision And Therefor Are Making A Political Statement By Doing Nothing Because If There Is No Enemy Then Why Should We Stand For Anything We Have No Enemies And Therefor We Have Nothing To Stand Against The Society Collapses Because It's All A Big Lie Real Free Societies Can't Collapse Because New Societies Replace The Old Societies There's No Established Social Standards And Therefor Society Continues On The Ultimate Counter-Terrorism Is To Just Do Nothing And Find Out Whose Instigating Everything Because The Controversy Itself May Be Manufactured Video Game Controversies Are Clearly Manufactured Because Consider The Source Everything In Entertainment Is Nothing But Manufactured Controversies That's Why They Call It "entertainment" Imagine A Publicity Stunt Turning Into A Full Blown World War This In Itself Has A Humor Factor Because It's Entertainment Industry As Usual One Publicity Stunt Promoting Yet Another Movie or Video Game Erupts Into A World War Due To The Manufactured Controversy And People Believing It To Be Real Only To Find Out It's Real And All Muslim Women Have Decided Their Gonna Alter The Sharia Law In Their Favor The Avox of Panem Are All Excited As School Girls Over This And All The Jihadists Throughout The Middle East Are Throwing A Fit About It Avox Simply Wanna Get Laid And Jihadists Be Defending Their Sharia Law Avox Be Fighting Alongside The Muslim Women Because Her Way Means They Get Laid Then An American Deep State Within The Jihadists Gets Exposed And All American Spies Are Compromised Avox Snipers Begin Hunting Down These Spies In Support of Muslim Women And Their New Version of Sharia Law Avox Be Fighting For Their Lowest Social Class Violent Video Games The Reason We Are A Domestic Terrorist Group Is Because We Don't Enjoy Violent Video Games We Provided Real Knowledge of Atomic Automation To The Kurdish Commander Based On What We Learned In A Video Game About Atomic Physics And Automation Technologies For This We Became The Most Wanted Terrorist Group In The World You Will Never See Video Games In Education For This Reason They Don't Want You To Learn What We Know Right Now The Only Legal Obstacle Is The Lack of Violent Video Games To Justify Another Raid If Your A Truck Driver or Engineer of Any Kind This Applies To You Because Their Trying To Shut Down Our Infrastructure By Social Engineering Attitudes Towards These Industries What's Gonna Replace The Truckers Engineers And Construction Workers Demand The Truth Our Country Is Under Attack By Enemy Propaganda In These Video Games If We DO NOT Fight Back We Will Lose Everything We Have To Challenge The Content In These Video Games Trucks Are Real Guns Are Real What's Not Real About This Content A Certain Level of Autonomy Needs To Be Maintained Due To The Interactive Nature of These Video Games Game Mechanics Should Focus On Technology What It Takes To Maintain A Motor Vehicle or Gun or Any Kind of Complex Device These Video Games Are Oversimplified And Ignoring Real Life Skills That Are Needed Just In Everyday Life The Brain Cannot Distinguish Reality From Fiction When Reality Is Not In The Game Mechanics And The Fiction Don't Make Any Common Sense They Should Make A Video Game Out of Atomic Automation This Is A Basic Skills Required Among Atomic Physics Studies The Automation of Atoms In Itself Could Be Made Into A Video Game Because of It's Complexity Both In Terms of Automation And Atomics If Your Gonna Insist On Making Violent Video Games Provide Us With A Way To Shoot Your Commanding Officers How Many GTA Online Protagonists Are Bombing Fort Zancudo And Conducting Raids On Police Stations Believe Me You Lost Your Audience You Said American Again Don't You Ever Call It America After What Happened With Barrack Obama That Man Was Not A President And Believe Me No One's Untouchable Every Terrorist Group Has A Chain of Command